


Remembering is Worse

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Cerebral Palsy, Disabled Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Here is the truth: they were victims.Here is what everyone else thinks: they seduced their attackers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Remembering is Worse

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back with more deeply disturbing content

(why didn't you run away)

Hopper was five, and struggling to tie his shoelaces with one arm clutched to his chest.

(cerebral palsy is usually more severe you're lucky why couldn't you do it yourself)

A teacher he vaguely recognized from the halls or cafeteria, but didn't know by name, had walked over and offered to help. "Just come back inside- my fingers are all stiff from the cold," he'd laughed.

(you should have known better than to follow him)

The classroom was empty and dark, and the teacher closed the door behind them.

(you should have screamed)

Hopper just turned his head into the carpet, closed his eyes, and cried. Cried because he didn't know what was happening, only that it hurt, hurt more than anything he'd ever felt.

(don't be dramatic it wasn't that bad)

After, when the teacher had helped him get dressed again, had told him it was a secret, he went back outside and stood alone on the playground.

(why didn't you go tell the principal or the nurse)

Duchess was fourteen, and hurrying home from the store.

(why would you go to the store so close to dusk)

She had snuck out to get a roll of Lifesavers, her favorite candy, but looking back she couldn't remember why she had to do it right then, why it couldn't wait until the next day.

(you should have listened to your parents and stayed in)

Running back to her house, watching the sun recede, she decided to cut through an alley to make it home faster. Technically, her curfew wasn't until dark.

(stupid stupid stupid haven't you ever seen a horror movie)

Duchess never saw his face, so all she could remember was the smell from the dumpsters, the puddle he slammed her head into, the mosquitos floating around them lazily.

(you should have paid more attention should have remembered his face)

When she got back, she slipped in through her bedroom window and threw her dress in the trash. She stayed in the shower until her mother yelled that she was wasting all the hot water.

(boys don't get raped)

Dexter was sixteen, and had been dragged to a party by his older brother.

(you were drinking too much)

He was drinking to fight back the nervousness of being around so many people, so much yelling, and only when everything became a pleasant blur did he step into the crowd.

(you should have just gone home and slept it off)

She danced with him first, then asked if he wanted to go upstairs with her. Too drunk to realize the implications of that question, he agreed.

(idiot what else could she have wanted)

When she pushed him on the bed, when she started to undress him, he mumbled vague protests and weakly pushed at her hands, but she ignored him.

(you should have just said no)

After, Dexter ran to the bathroom and threw up. The girl laughed as she walked out.

(she was a pretty girl you must have enjoyed it)

Briar was on a blind date with a guy Apple thought she'd hit it off with.

(look at that miniskirt you were asking for it)

She let him walk her back to her dorm, and when he pushed her inside she cried out, but he covered her mouth before anyone could hear.

(what did you expect bringing him to your room like that)

When he pushed her onto the bed, when he -----, she kicked and struggled, but he was stronger.

(you would have tried harder if you really didn't want it)

After, scrubbing herself in the shower and sobbing, Briar dug her fingers into her face and pulled, like she could rip herself apart if she tried hard enough.

(so it's your fault for being a child, for sneaking out, for getting drunk, for going on a date)

(crybaby)  
(bitch)  
(weak)  
(slut)

(you ignored the warning signs)  
(you shouldn't have been out so late)  
(you didn't say no)  
(you led him on)

(if you tell you'll ruin his career)  
(you have no proof)  
(everyone knows you wanted it anyway)  
(how could he be expected to control himself)

If Hopper won't be alone with teachers, if Duchess keeps everyone at arm's length, it can never happen again. If Dexter doesn't go to parties, if Briar changes rooms, it can never happen again.

(why did you let it happen)

(you deserved it)

**Author's Note:**

> i like the idea of hopper having cp and might do another, less upsetting fic about it in the future


End file.
